A Study in Ranting
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka Tano discovered FanFiction dot net and finds certain things to rant about. Naturally. [Crack – satirical. Not meant to offend anyone. I don't own FanFiction dot net. Rant Nine - Ahsoka rants about communities and gives some final tips before joining FanFiction.]
1. Types of People on FanFiction

**Hello, everyone! Are you ready for something new? Something exciting? Something totally-out-of-the-ordinary-but-not-really? Doods, for the first time in forever, I'm going to make an ****_entire _****stories about ****_ranting and rambling about FanFiction. _****XD **

**Now, before you get going and read this, keep in mind that this is not meant to be taken seriously. This was just made to make people laugh and relate - and if I offend any of you people in any way, I am very, very sorry. **

**With that said...enjoy! **

* * *

_Rant One. Types of People on FanFiction_

Ahsoka Tano found FanFiction as wonderful and interesting as much as the next person. Nothing said _lovable _and _sweet _like reading _Doctor Who _stories (which were mostly lovely, by the way,) or _Harry Potter _stories or even _Star Trek _stories, which Anakin thought was completely ridiculous. ("'Space – the final frontier'?" He scoffed. "Force, these guys don't know anything.")

However, after spending most of her hours on this particular site, she had found herself in the midst of a rant coming. And of course, Anakin Skywalker was supposed to listen to it.

And he was filming it. (Ahsoka made him do it – she had the odd feeling that she was going to be showing it to everyone else who might come across FanFiction because frankly, Ahsoka figured that _everyone _needed to know what they were going to be encountering if they were to join this site.)

"Hello, everyone! Ahsoka Tano here!" Ahsoka waved cheerfully at the camera. Anakin rolled his eyes from behind it. Ahsoka knew that he would rather be doing _anything _but this, but…

"I discovered something known as _FanFiction_. Yes, I came across it. And I've read some interesting stories. _Very _interesting stories – for one, I know what a lemon is now!" She smiled brightly, though she was inwardly cringing. (She will _never _look at Clara Oswald and the Eleventh Doctor the same way again, though she _did _consider them to be a rather adorable couple…)

"And while the site is _absolutely _amazing, there are some things that are just _annoying_. And by annoying, I mean some _people _can be annoying." Ahsoka paused. "Now, don't give me that face – I know that not _all _of you guys are annoying, and this isn't meant to generalize people, but let's just take a trip down this road for a second, shall we?"

Ahsoka beamed again at the camera. "Because let's be real – _living beings – _Togrutas, humans, _droids _– they _all _put things in little boxes without properly realizing it." She held up her hands sheepishly. "Besides, this is a guide to all of you folks who might be considering joining FanFiction – and hopefully, this'll help. Ready?"

Without waiting for an answer, (and Anakin _certainly _wasn't going to give any,) Ahsoka flashed a thumbs-up and shouted, "Let's go!"

Ahsoka shifted her position against the wall and stuck up a finger. "Number one," she started, "the _Lister_." Ahsoka threw up her hands in the air. "Now, I'm going to be real with you guys – the _Lister _is pretty cool. I mean, this person is just _always _tagging your stories and following your stories, even if it's an one-shot. These people will _be the first ones to hit that favorite button." _

Ahsoka's grin faded and she stuck out her tongue. "But the problem with these guys is that they _never, ever, ever review!_ Seriously – these people are _awesome_, but the fact that they don't ever review is just…" She groaned. "I mean, _why?!_ There's a review box for a reason, no?!"

She puffed out an exasperated breath and held up two fingers. "Number two – the _Flamer_. Possibly one of the _meanest_, _jerkiest, annoying _people on the entire site. I mean, these guys are just _posting hate comments _wherever they go. You're writing a fluffy, cute story between two people?" Ahsoka slapped her hands together. "_Bam_, these guys are writing stuff like, '_ew, you like that couple? Oh, my God, get a life. Your writing _sucks!_'" _ Ahsoka violently pointed at the camera. "I'm not even giving you the filtered version, 'cause you people write _bad _things."

She glared at the lens. "You – _you right there _– if you're a flamer, _stop_. It's _so annoying _and most of the time, your writing is even worse than the writer's." She shuddered and added, "Go to your creepy hole and…think about what you did! There!"

Ahsoka straightened herself and held up three fingers. "Next up – the _Stalker_." She grimaced. "Now, there's a difference between the _Lister_, who tags every single one of your stories and the _Stalker_. These people don't even care what you're writing – they just _want to get your attention _so the _minute they get that email that you posted something, _they're on top of you and reviewing within the next second – they didn't even read the thing!" Ahsoka pointed at the camera. "And most of the time, you guys are stalking the page just to say _something _– it doesn't matter what it is, but I'm going to tell it to your face right now – it is _as annoying as heck_. I mean, do you want me calling your home because I know you _just _woke up? _No _– that's _rude!_"

Crossing her arms, Ahsoka continued, "Number four – the _Newbie_." She smiled. "You newbies are _adorable_!" She paused and sighed. "I'm probably saying that because I'm the newbie."

Ahsoka shrugged and stuck her hands on her hips. "Newbies are one of the easiest people to spot on FanFiction – they usually post stuff like, '_first fanfic, so be nice_' or _'I suck at summaries so please don't flame' _in the summary. I mean, not all newbies do that, but I feel like most of them do." Ahsoka shrugged again. "Now, these people are sweet and shy – they have _no idea _what they got themselves into and they have _no idea _how much sleep they're going to lose over writing stories for the site. So…best thing to do is just give them some space, offer them an Internet cookie, all that jazz."

"But there's also some annoying things about these guys, and I'm gonna say it right now – I would probably do this, too." Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. "_Newbies love _to Private Message people and say stuff like, "_Oh, hi, I know you like the same stuff that I like, so can you please check out my stories?_"" Ahsoka cringed. "Wrong move, my friend – listen, we all know that you want to be _successful _– you want to be a _good writer_, and who can blame you? But listen up – it just puts the writer in a _very uncomfortable spot_ and when you're more experienced, you're gonna look at yourself and just go _'gaah'." _To demonstrate, Ahsoka did a full-body wince, causing Anakin to roll his eyes from behind the camera.

"Number five," Ahsoka continued, deciding to ignore Anakin, "the _Nocturnal Animal_." She sighed and pressed her hands to her face. "Where should I begin? These people are just _up all night_. Do they go to school? Probably. Do they have work? Probably. Do they have stuff to do tomorrow? Definitely. But these people _don't care_."

She ticked off each sentence with her fingers – "They're the ones spending _twenty-four _hours on FanFiction forums, _writing_ stories, _reading_ stories, _looking through communities_, _finding different writers_, all that good stuff." Ahsoka put her hand down. "And most of the time, these people are _insane _– sure they might seem cool to talk to once in a while, but one of these days, you're gonna check out one of their stories and it's gonna end up looking like this – _askdfdfd and then the Doctor said to Rose, "I wanna marry yoooou and have your baaabies and stuff and" asdfhsdfj;sdfdfdfdf I NEED SLEEP HELP ME DALEKS ASYLUM FALLING OSWIN OSWALD MWAHAHAHA DON'T BLINK SHERLOCK FELL MERLIN IS STILL WAITING SEASON FINALES DEAN IS A DEMON NOW MATT SMITH OH LOOKIE AFTER ALL THIS TIME ALWAYS OKAY TRIS IS DEAD BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH AND COLIN MORGAN FELLOWSHIP OF THE CHEEKBONES HIDDLES AAAAAH!" _

Ahsoka blinked. "I seriously have _no _idea where that all came from." She said, wide-eyed and giggled. "But trust me, I've seen it before and _if _you see that, shoot the writer a Private Message and be all like, "_It's time to go to sleep.""_

She threw up her hands cheerfully. "And _that's _it for today! Now, I've only _barely _scratched the surface of the people of FanFiction because let's face it – we fangirls and writers are _crazy_." She snorted. "And don't feel bad if you're in any of these categories – I'm in practically all of them and I'm totally sane."

"That's debatable." Anakin muttered under his breath, causing Ahsoka to shoot him a death glare.

"Aaand I'll be back with another rant soon!" Ahsoka grinned back at the camera. "I don't own FanFiction or any of that – goodbye!"

* * *

**A/N - I feel like I'm a _Nocturnal Animal _right at this moment, though I'm not going to lie, I used to be a mix of a _Newbie _and a _Stalker. _XD So, what did you guys think of this rant? Should I go on and expose my true craziness? Which of these people do you think you're most like? (You don't have to answer that - I know that this stuff can be a touchy subject.) **

**FanFiction doesn't belong to me! [Obviously.] **

**I'm thinking of going on to have Ahsoka explain other things about FanFiction - you know, again, as a guide to anyone who wants to join FanFiction, or just to entertain readers. XD (Maybe I should have her talk about pairings...? Have her read _about _certain pairings? Have her talk about different fandoms? I don't know! XD) **

**Review, please! Give constructive criticism if you have any, (hopefully about any mistakes I made - not about the actual content, because again, I'm not trying to offend anyone! *curls into a little ball*) and no flames! **


	2. Pairings and Ships

**Aaand I'm back with another rant thing! I'm so glad I have ****_some _****people reading this, because I was really nervous about posting this story. XD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Rant Two. Pairings and Ships _

After reading the comments about her first rant, Ahsoka Tano felt as though it was her sole _purpose _to simply talk on about more things about FanFiction. After striking a bargain, Ahsoka even managed to have Anakin hold the camera again. When Anakin gave the "go" signal, Ahsoka slapped on a bright, excited smile.

"Hello, everyone!" She said with a wave. "I'm back and better than ever with another rant, because all you people wanted to know more about FanFiction. Now, if you're going to join this site or if you're in need of entertainment, sit down, 'cause I'm about to tell you about _pairings _and _ships_, which is probably one of _the most _simple and yet the most complex things about FanFiction dot net."

Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips and said, "Now, I'm going to give the most basic description I can about pairings and ships – they can be the _most random things ever_." She groaned in emphasis and continued, "And for those of you who are wondering what the living _heck _pairings and ships are, they're basically a certain couple that people in the fandom like. It can literally be _anything_."

She stuck out her hand, ticking off each description with a hand. "It can be a guy with a girl, a girl with a girl, a guy with a guy, a girl with an object, a guy with an object, _whatever_." Ahsoka paused and slapped a hand to her forehead. "I think the last two about objects were only written by people who were either on some kind of drug or going on a dare or just _didn't get enough sleep. _See _Nocturnal Animal _in the _Types of People on FanFiction _for that." She said, shaking her head.

Ahsoka folded her hands together. "_Anyways_, I'm not kidding – your pairing doesn't have to have _any _screen time or any pages or _anything _to support it. You could have two people from a fandom not even _know much _about each other and still ship it, and probably have other people who ship it as well." Ahsoka threw up her hands. "For example – I've read some fan fictions that _you _people – yes, _you, _sitting right there on your butt and staring at the screen – have written about me and I'm still mystified over who the heck you guys like to pair me up with."

Anakin made a small gagging sound, though Ahsoka ignored him. "Now, I'm not gonna go and hate on the ships, 'cause I'm not a bad person. And a side note for all of you people out there – I've learned not to insult anyone's ship because those people will _find you _and _burn you to the ground_, and no one will be able to blame them. Seriously. Publicly insulting someone's favorite pairing (otherwise known as an OTP, which stands for One True Pairing,) would be like _jumping into _a pool of sharks _without _a protective suit. In other words, you're dead, my friend!"

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "However, I'm not going to lie – there are some ships that are really…I don't know, out there? For example – I've seen some stories where I'm shipped with _Boba Fett and Cad Bane_." She lifted her hands. "Hey, don't give me that dirty look, you Cadsoka/Bobsoka shipper! Yes, I'm still wondering how you people come up with names for these ships…you know a ship is real when there's a _name_." Ahsoka sighed, shaking her head. "I'm getting distracted. Where was I? Oh, yes."

Ahsoka turned back to the camera. "Though I'm _sure _you people have a reasonable explanation for _why _you ship me with these guys, I'm still scratching my head in confusion. Why? _Because I don't even talk to them a lot. _I hate the living _heck _out of Bane – he took my _braid!_ But I mean, if you think I belong to him, go on, ship it, I'm not gonna stand in your way! I'm neutral in this shipping war!" Ahsoka lifted her hands.

"And as for Boba, well, he looks like a decent kid, besides the fact that he tried to murder my master and everything…" Ahsoka's voice trailed off and she paused. "Actually, never mind – he's actually pretty decent for that."

Ahsoka quickly ducked a pillow that Anakin tossed at her and let out a laugh. "Just kidding! But seriously, I don't think I've really met the guy properly and therefore, I find it confusing that people would ship me with him. Again, though, I'm not gonna be hating on you shippers, because I _know _that insulting a couple will result in my ultimate destruction."

Ahsoka paused and pointed at the camera. "Don't you _dare _try to burn me to the ground. Please. I'm begging you!" She ended her words in a hysterical note. "I don't want to be mobbed by angry fan girls! That is _not_ how I want to die!"

"Drama queen," Anakin whispered, though his comment didn't go unnoticed by Ahsoka. She shot daggers at her master and quickly straightened herself. "Moving on," she said in a more dignified tone, "there's some other things that certain FanFiction writers like to think about – Slash, Femslash, and Het."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "I feel like I'm walking on coals here, because I just _know _that at one point, a _Flamer _is going to write something _really nasty _about Slashers, Femslashers, and Het fans. Yes, I didn't make a proper name for Het fans because they never really had a…name? I don't know." She shrugged and bit down on her lip, obviously nervous to go on, because she wasn't joking – _she was going into dangerous pairing territory. _

"Slashers are people who like to write about a guy liking a guy. No, don't give me that awkward, blank expression – you _know _you've heard of it and at one point, you're going to see it on FanFiction. Don't even _think _of asking me how the heck two guys can have sex, because frankly, I don't know, either." Ahsoka lifted her hands again. "But let me be clear – I'm not choosing a favorite. I'm natural in this war among Slashers and Het fans, and I'm going to tell you _why _there's sometimes a war between Slashers and Het fans."

Ahsoka took another deep breath. "Het fans like to write about a pairing which consists of a guy and a girl. Most of the time – I'm not saying _all _the time – Het fans don't like Slashers and Slashers don't like Het fans and I'm just going to say it right now – it is as _annoying as heck. _You'll see them hating on each other, shooting each other nasty comments, and _that is why _it is _always _safe to say that you're natural in the war because let's be real – _you don't want your Private Message box flooding with hate messages." _

"Femslashers on the other hand are people who like to write about two girls who like each other – again, these people are included in the Shipping War." Ahsoka sighed. "But don't look at me like that – if you're a Slasher, a Femslasher, or a Het fan, that's cool! You can ship what you want because _again_, (gosh, I'm saying this for the third time now,) _no one can insult your OTP_." Ahsoka paused. "As long as you don't insult mine," she hastily added. "Because if you insult my favorite pairings, I will be _very _mad." She giggled. "Just kidding! But you guys know what I mean."

"Now, let's go on – there's also a little something known as _crack _pairings and very much like pairings themselves, these pairings can be _just about anything you want_. And I mean _anything _– even a guy or a girl with something as silly as an _object_." Ahsoka said, her eye-markings lifting. "Don't give me that confused glare – it's possible for people to write and like that stuff. Again, I'm not gonna hate! If you ship a guy with an apple, I'm cool! You can ship whatever you want!"

Ahsoka slapped her hands together. "However, as much as I hate to admit it, there are some pairings that _won't ever be accepted in a fandom." _She shook her head. "I know, I know, I just said that you can ship whoever you want with whomever, but there are certain pairings that _no one ever thought about _or _spoke _about because _why? _Because it's _totally and completely insane and strange and slightly perverted_."

Ahsoka rubbed her chin. "Now, since these pairings are so forbidden, people don't even have a name for them, though others like to call them _submarines_. Get it? Because they sink? Ha!" Ahsoka grinned and then shook her head. "But seriously – you don't see people shipping me with…I don't know, Chancellor Palpatine, do you?"

Ahsoka's lekku stripes paled and she placed her hands to her face. "Oh, my Force, I don't even want to think about that. Don't answer that. Oh, my Force, gah." She muttered, shaking her head. On the other side of the camera, Anakin looked rather sickened by the thought, himself.

Ahsoka recovered and looked back at the camera. "See what I mean? _Forbidden_." She said with a grimace and straightened herself. "And now, last but not least, I'm going to discuss _what you're going to do with your pairing." _Ahsoka grinned. "Each and every writer likes to do whatever with their pairing – they like to make fluffy, cute stories or they like to write deep, dark, smutty stories that are filled to the brim with lemons and limes."

Ahsoka blinked. "And now it's occurred to me that if you're truly new to FanFiction, you probably have _no idea _what I'm talking about." She sighed. "Well, my friend, a fluffy story is possibly one of the sweetest things FanFiction has to offer – I'm talking about cute, adorable moments that are so sweet that your _teeth hurt_. We're talking about hand-holding, kissing on the forehead, cheek, sometimes lips, all that good stuff." She smiled dreamily and then shook her head.

"And fluff can be anything – it doesn't have to be for couples! It can also be found for friendship stories, family stories…just anything with sweetness and all that." She took a breath. "But there's also really, really intense stories that are usually made for older, more mature people."

Ahsoka looked around. "But I'm going to assume that you guys are going to listen to me – besides, you'll probably need to know this later. I mean, what if you read a summary that says, 'lots of lemons' and you're twelve years old and have _no idea _what the word 'lemons' mean? And what if you _decide to read it?_"

Ahsoka gasped, shaking her head. "Bad things are in store for you, my friend. _Very, very, very bad things_." Ahsoka tsked. "Basically, lemons is code word for _lots of sex_." Ahsoka pressed her lips together. "Yeah. So, if you're under sixteen years old, don't bother reading lemons. Please. _Don't lose your innocence to FanFiction._"

Anakin groaned. "So dramatic." He murmured, but Ahsoka decided to ignore the comment.

"And that's all for today – I'll be back with another rant, of course, only if you want me to!" Ahsoka said cheerfully. With that, Anakin cut the video and looked up at Ahsoka, an eyebrow raised. "Palpatine and you?" He asked, disgusted.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I know, Master. Totally ridiculous."

* * *

**A/N - Again, I'm not trying to hate on anything! I'm totally okay if you have different ships - I'm not a hater! You know, let's put an end to this Shipping War and all of this nonsense. Are you a Slasher, a Femslasher, or a Het fan? I'm personally a Het fan, but I don't hate on Slashers or Femslashers 'cause hate is overrated. **

**(Though, I think we can all agree that Palpatine x Ahsoka would be creepy. O.O Gawd, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote those words down. O.O Ugh...) **

**As always, review, give constructive criticism (regarding any mistakes, please, not the content...:/) but no flames, please!**


	3. FanFiction Terminology - Part One

**Hello, all you lovely people! I'm back with another rant! Thank you so much for the awesome support - it's really fun writing all this for you guys. (And I'm just going to say it now - I ****_did not know anything about FanFiction _****when I first joined and I always wished that someone would give me the proper definitions. I had to learn certain terms the hard way. O.O) **

**Now, I'm not going to lie - there might be ****_some _****confusing, teenager-y concepts here, but there aren't any swears and the teenager-y/mature moment only lasts for a second, so...hopefully, I won't receive any messages about how I ruined someone's innocence. O.O**

**With that said, proceed with caution and enjoy! **

* * *

_Rant Three. FanFiction Terminology (Part One…?)_

"_FanFiction terminology!_" Ahsoka Tano trilled into the camera and to show her excitement, she bounced on top of her bed and beamed. "_This is one of my favorite things to rant about!_" She let out a loud, excited laugh and crossed her legs. "Grab some popcorn and grab a few friends, 'cause I'm going to be telling you people about FanFiction."

She placed her hands over her lap. "Now, chances are that when you log onto FanFiction and scroll through the stories, you're probably going to go through _hundreds_ of stories with summaries and words like, _AU _or _OC _or _SYOT _or _PWP. _Now, some of these terms are good, while others are bad. Sometimes, you're going to be talking to someone on FanFiction and they're gonna be like, _"oh, my Force, what's your headcanon?"_ or _"do you think Luxoka should be canon?"_ And _you_, my friend, are going to be sitting there and wondering _how the heck to answer those questions_."

Ahsoka cringed and shook her head. "But don't worry, my friend, I'm here to save the day! And your FanFiction reputation!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Now, the first basic thing you're going to know about in FanFiction is the word _canon_, because people will be sprouting that word everywhere." Ahsoka said matter-of-factly. "And _no_, I'm not talking about that big weapon that shoots out big, black balls from the pirate movies – I'm talking about _c-a-n-o-n." _

"Basically, canon stuff is stuff from the fandom that is officially accepted by the writers of the particular book/show/game/movie/whatever-your-fandom-is. For example, for all of you Potterheads out there – the Harry Potter/Ginny Weasly pairing will _always _be canon because JK Rowling said so in the books. I'm sorry, Draco/Harry fans." Ahsoka tsked sympathetically, shaking her head. "But don't worry – that doesn't mean you still can't ship those two guys – go look at _Pairings and Ships _for the reasons why!"

"Moving on," Ahsoka continued, "there's such things known as one-shots and drabbles. You'll see these guys just about _everywhere_. To keep it short, one-shots are just stories that are completed in _one chapter_." Ahsoka nodded, eyes wide. "No joke – forget all of those things your English teacher told you during the school year – there are such things as stories with one chapter, and these one-shots are usually abbreviated by the letters _OS_. One-shots can actually be _about anything _– it can be humorous, angsty, whatever."

"Drabbles, on the other hand, are stories that contain at least one hundred words, though, then again, who the heck counts those words, anyways?" Ahsoka snorted and then froze. "Actually, don't answer that – these drabbles are just made to make the readers feel _tingly, happy-go-lucky _things called _feels_. (You'll be getting them soon, if you're a real fangirl/fanboy.)"

Ahsoka folded her hands and bounced to her feet. "There's also another abbreviation that people like to use – _AU_, which stands for _Alternate Universe_, and we'll be discussing that _much more _later on. You didn't really think I'll leave the _AU _section by itself, did you?" She winked. "But just to put it in short, in most _AU _stories, there's nothing really in common with the actual canon story except for the characters. You can do _anything _in _AU _stories which is, again, why I'm not going to explain everything about it just yet because we have so many more things to cover."

"A/Ns!" Ahsoka shouted suddenly, bouncing off her bed and startling Anakin in the process. (Who, again, was holding the camera for Ahsoka.)

"A/Ns are short for _Author's Notes_, and most of the time, these things are put before and/or after the actual written chapter – now, there's a few tricky rules about A/Ns." Ahsoka said, leaning against the wall. "Most of the time, the A/Ns are never serious – it's usually created to apologize for a particularly long wait before uploading a chapter or just a silly little rant about how hard life is and/or et cetera. However, there's certain things that a writer should never, ever, _ever _do whilst writing an A/N. Ready?"

Ahsoka held out a hand and started to tick off her words, "Don't put your A/N in the middle of the chapter – most people look at that action as a sign of being unprofessional and frankly, you don't _want _to look unprofessional in front of your readers. You also don't want to make your A/N longer than the actual story/chapter, because, _again_, it's going to make you look unprofessional."

Ahsoka blinked and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Basically, readers and writers alike are very picky and it's so _annoying_." She groaned.

"Other abbreviations include OOC, MPREG, OC, PWP, TWT, and WAFF." Ahsoka slapped her hands together. "Do any of you guys know what these mean? Neither do I! But after some time on FanFiction dot net, I was able to gather some information on each and every definition of these funny terms."

"OOC basically stands for _Out-of-Character_." Ahsoka said in a very official tone. "And by _Out-of-Character_, I mean _totally and utterly _out-of-character, like _drunk and/or high _out-of-character. For example, for those of you people who watch _Star Trek_, it'd be odd to see Spock acting all human-y and weepy all the time, right? Because we _all know _that Spock is a kriffing _Vulcan, _and though he's half-human, he still doesn't show a lot of human emotions. Therefore, if you see a writer constantly writing up weepy, pathetic Spock, then we _all know _that _that _writer needs to watch some more _Star Trek_."

Ahsoka held up her hands. "But hey, sometimes you're allowed to write some OOC! Some people like OOC, usually for humorous, satirical fics." She added. "Moving on to _MPREG_." Ahsoka took a deep breath. "MPREG is usually found in slash stories, but I've read some stories with het pairings and MPREG appear in them…"

Ahsoka clasped her hands together. "MPREG stands for _Male Pregnancy. _Yes, you heard that right. I personally don't know how males are able to get pregnant, but the best thing to do in these situations is to forget about _everything _you _ever learned _in Health Class and just _read it _if you want to." She lifted her hands. "I'm not hating on any MPREG stories – really, I'm not. Again, I find the concept a bit confusing but hey, if you like to read MPREG and think it's perfectly fine, then I'm not gonna stop you! You can read or write whatever you want!"

Ahsoka puffed out a breath and went on, "OC – well, _OC_s are a _very tricky topic _to talk about, mainly because a _lot _of writers have them. An OC is _any _original character that a FanFiction writer makes, and most of the time, they turn out to be all-powerful or attractive or…basically an _unrealistic figure._ Not _all _writers make their OCs all-powerful beings, but it certainly does appear to be common."

"PWP…ah, how can I put this lightly?" Ahsoka murmured, shaking her head. "Um…it stands for _Poorly Written Porn, _as in just a big, fat lemon without _any _plot. Most of the time, these lemons are written because the writer was simply bored or sexually frustrated or both." Ahsoka groaned. "If you're a writer and you like to write PWP, fine, go write it, but I suggest that if you're younger than sixteen years old, _steer clear of that sort of stuff!_ I've said it before, and I'll say it again – _don't lose your innocence to FanFiction! _That's one of the worst ways to go!"

Ahsoka sighed and went on, "WAFF is alright for all ages to read, though! WAFF stands for _Warm and Fluffy/Fuzzy Feelings_, which is just _fluff_. Just _all the fluff – fluff everywhere! _You, my friend, will be surrounded by just sweet, cute, adorable stories about cuddling and hand-holding and rainbows and feels that it's gonna hurt and make your heart perform triple flips and _all of that_." She waved her hands in the air. "But I'm not gonna lie – WAFF stories are always awesome to read, especially when you're having a bad day. See? That's what I meant about fluff being one of the best things that FanFiction had to offer."

Ahsoka slapped her hands together. "Now, though I can just go _on and on and on _about more FanFiction terminology, I'll have to bring this little vid to a close, because if I go on, I'll probably bore you to death with my not-so-funny words and et cetera."

She grinned and flashed a thumbs-up. "So, there'll be a part two! Goodbye, everyone!"

The camera turned off and Anakin lifted an Obi-Wan-Kenobi-worthy eyebrow. "How do you know all this stuff?" He asked incredulously, placing the camera on Ahsoka's bed.

Ahsoka smiled guiltily and started to walk out the door. "Don't you ever wonder what I'm doing when I skip out on lessons?" She asked cheerfully over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N - I'm thinking of just dedicating an entire chapter about Original Characters. XD And yes, I will be dedicating another chapter about the AU universe, because frankly, there's not enough AU Star Wars stories. *sighs* **

**I'll be releasing a _Part Two _of _FanFiction Terminology_, 'cause let's be honest - there are way too many terms here. XD **

**As always, please review, give constructive criticism (regarding any mistakes in my writing, please...not the actual content...?) and no flames!**


	4. FanFiction Terminology - Part Two

**It's 9:45 PM over here and I don't like to update any of my stories after 9:00, but today, I was like, "eh...screw it!" Aaand here I am! **

**Thank you for all the awesome support so far - I'm so glad some of you guys are taking pleasure in reading Ahsoka's (my) not-so-funny humor. XD (My friends and family always****_ did_**** say I wasn't the funny one...) **

**Anyways, just like yesterday, there's some parts in this rant that's a bit...um...T-rated, and you'll see why. :/ I'm sorry - I know I have a few readers who are a lot younger than I am, and I really am trying to respect that. But then again, I suppose the temporary T-rated information will keep you younger readers from reading any more disturbing themes, so...*winces* Ah, well. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Rant Four. FanFiction Terminology (Part Two!)_

"Yes, there are _way _too many terms in the FanFiction world, and there are actually so many that _I had to make a part two_." Ahsoka said, slapping her hands to her face. "So sit down, 'cause I'm going to continue with this rant – and you'll need to actually watch _FanFiction Terminology (Part One…?) _to understand more of this stuff."

Ahsoka leaned against the wall. "Let's get started, shall we? I'm going to move right into one of the most popular kinds of stories in FanFiction – _SYOT_, which means _Submit Your Own Tribute_. Yes, tribute – this kind of stuff originated from the _Hunger Games _fan fictions archive, in which writers are too lazy to come up with twenty-four Original Characters and therefore have other writers come up with an Original Character in the review box." Ahsoka puffed out a breath. "And basically, the Hunger Games begins with twenty-four of those Original Characters and a humongous story is created where slowly, each and every Original Character except one (usually) survives."

She threw up her hands, giving the camera a wide, overenthusiastic smile. "Sounds great, right?" She laughed, waving her hands in the air. "On a more serious note, though – if you like _SYOT _stories, that's totally fine, though I personally always thought that if there were too many Original Characters running around, readers would be confused. But then again, that's my opinion."

"Over time, many more fandoms used _SYOT _– naturally, it wasn't for the Hunger Games…I still have no idea what use it is, then, but hey, again, if you think it's fun and cool, go for it!" Ahsoka grinned, flashing a thumbs-up.

"_Headcanons _– These are really fun to play around with, because like the common practice of shipping, they can be _anything_, though at one point, it's going to have to make _some _sense." Ahsoka said. "Basically, a headcanon is something you believe or would _like _to believe that happened to a character in a certain show/book/game/movie/whatever-your-fandom-is."

"For example – in the _Wholock _fandom, which consists of a crossover between _Sherlock _and _Doctor Who_, people would like to believe that the reason why Sherlock Holmes has so little appreciation in the solar system was because the Doctor showed it to him and never came back, even though he promised Sherlock that he would be a companion." Ahsoka's smile slowly faded off her face and she curled into a small ball, making loud, wailing sounds. "_That's not fair!_" She screamed.

After a few seconds of sniveling, Anakin glanced around nervously and poked Ahsoka on the arm. "Snips, the video…?" He whispered, confused, pointing at the camera in his hand. Ahsoka lifted her head from her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, right." She said, wiping her hands across her face and she stood up with a brave smile.

"Oh, the magnificent joys of being in a fandom…" Ahsoka said, shaking her head. "But don't worry, my friend – if you have experienced _anything _like what I have experienced just a few seconds ago, you are _a completely normal fangirl._ Keep in mind that I didn't say you were a completely normal person, because let's be honest – fangirls aren't normal. In a good way, though!" Ahsoka laughed, flashing another thumbs-up to the camera again.

"Now, moving on to the subgenres of FanFiction, which you'll be seeing in a _lot _of summary boxes – every once in a while, you're going to be reading stuff like, 'dark!fic' or 'movieverse' or 'death!fic' and et cetera." Ahsoka continued. "And though these subgenres are _fairly _easy to figure out, I'm going to rant and talk about them _just because I can_."

"In FanFiction, there's such thing as crossovers, which is basically a story with at _least _two fandoms combined. For some reason, though, FanFiction doesn't allow you to combine more than two fandoms together, which is, by the way, rather unfair. I mean, what if you want to do a _super _crossover? The _SuperWhoLock _crossover is practically fanon!" Ahsoka said, clasping her hands together. "I'm not even kidding – FanFiction _should _allow writers to make a big crossover story, but eh. I didn't make the rules."

"What was I talking about again?" Ahsoka blinked and threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, right – there's also something known as _dark fics _in the FanFiction world and I'm going to give it to you right now – those things can range from either really, really depressing to really, really scary within two seconds. I'm not even kidding! It's just torture, angst, all that stuff." She added, wide-eyed. "Once, I read a story in which the protagonist went from a pathetic ball of sadness to a _kriffin' _serial killer!"

Ahsoka shook her head violently. "Not funny, my friend!" She sighed and continued, "Basically, most dark fics can be rather creepy and it can contain some pretty mature, twisted themes. I would suggest that if you're younger than fourteen years old, _avoid that stuff_. Or not – you can read all the dark, twisted stuff you want, but…again, losing your innocence to FanFiction isn't _quite _the way to go. That's your older siblings' jobs. Or your Health teacher's job."

"Just kidding! For any of the Health teachers who might possibly be reading this, I am so sorry – but you know as well as any other student that some lessons should _not _be allowed to teach with _two different genders _in the same room." Ahsoka said pointedly. She threw her hands up in the air. "And now, let the SexEd comments begin. But seriously, you know what I mean!"

"Movieverse is pretty easy to understand – let me just break it down for you guys. Let's say you're a mainstream-loving person who doesn't read _any _books, but instead watches the _movie interpretations _of that book. _You _– the FanFiction writer – will probably end up writing about it one point or another." Ahsoka shrugged. "And I'm going to give it straight to you – when you're writing a _The Hobbit _fan fiction, you're not going to want to write about a short, home-loving hobbit – you're going to want to write about cute, sassy, adorable _Martin Freeman_, who _plays _as Bilbo Baggin. No, no, no, don't give me that look of denial – we _all _know that when you're thinking of _The Hobbit_, you're either thinking of Martin Freeman or Benedict Cumberbatch or _someone else _in the movie who is undeniably attractive."

At Anakin's raised eyebrow, Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "But you know what? It's totally cool to write movieverse stories – that's fine! Have fun with it! Experiment! Do whatever! And you know what, some people who actually _read The Hobbit _might even prefer the movie, anyways." She said enthusiastically, clapping her hands.

"Next up – _death fics_. Now, this is not to be mixed up with a _dark fic_, which _usually _contains sad, depressing things such as death. But _death fics_ are just stories where a character – a major one, most of the time – _dies_. Forget about the canon – yes, we all know that Leonard McCoy doesn't die in _Star Trek : Into Darkness_, but you know what? If you want to kill him off in a death fic, then do it! You're allowed to!" Ahsoka said, lifting her hands. "You can kill literally _anyone_, though major characters are always the ones getting killed."

She paused and then frowned. "Actually, now that I think of it, a lot of FanFiction writers like to write about death – does that mean you guys are all a group of psychopaths…?" She shrugged. "Well, I suppose you're technically already a psychopath if you're a fangirl or a fanboy…"

Ahsoka slapped her hands together. "Anyways – there's also stuff like crack fics, which was inspired by…you guessed it, the drug. Now, there's a difference between a _crack fic _and a _humor fic_, though there _can _be some humor found in a crack fic." She sighed. "A _crack fic _is when the writer is going _completely insane – _as in, writing things as though he or she was on either some _serious _sugar high, or just really _was _high at the time. Or drunk." Ahsoka shrugged. "Either way, you can assume that the writer wasn't in the right-state-of-mind whilst writing the story. Most of the time, crack fics are just heavy, heavy parodies or exaggerations and though it always gets a good laugh, there are times when the exaggerations can get…out of hand. Very quickly."

"But hey, again, crack fics are _fun _to read! It's nice to know that you're not the only insane person out there in the world, you know?" Ahsoka asked cheerfully and then she blinked. She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Funny – those words sounded better in my head…ah, forget what I said, then." She beamed.

"_Songfics!_" Ahsoka burst that word into a long, melodious tune, though, after receiving a questioning look from Anakin, quickly closed her mouth. She crossed her arms and said, "These fics are actually kind of illegal on FanFiction – yes, I _know _there's a lot of people who write them, but that doesn't mean it's necessarily allowed."

"However, I'll give a definition, anyways, just for the heck of it – song fics are stories when a writer inserts song lyrics from a particular song that they like. Who knows _why _they put it there – maybe they were thinking of a pairing, a scenario, whatever. Either way, unless you somehow make a parody of the lyrics, you're gonna get caught at one point and _boom_, game over. You won't be allowed to write stories for twenty-four (or more) hours on FanFiction." Ahsoka sighed, shaking her head. She lifted her hands. "But again, I didn't make the rules!"

"_Squicks!_" Ahsoka went on and then shuddered. "Now, squicks aren't usually talked about in certain fandoms, but they _are _out there, whether you like it or not. These stories usually fall underneath the _dark fic_ category, but it can be considered to be a category all by itself."

She groaned and facepalmed. "Now, how can I put this lightly? Squicks are stories with very…unsettling or sometimes _disgusting _and _not-so-innocent _ideas. Multiplied by a hundred."

"Most of the time, squicks have themes like underage sex, and I mean _really _underage – as in, two twelve year olds having sex." Ahsoka grimaced. "I mean, come on, people – I'm pretty sure most of you guys didn't even really know the proper details of sexat twelve years old and if you _did_, you either had a very, very naughty, older person in your life, or you accidentally learned about it while reading FanFiction."

She sighed. "Other themes include incest – and for those of you who don't know what that means, it's sharing a sexual relationship with someone who is _too _closely related to you. No, I don't mean second-removed cousin, (whatever _that _is,) but I'm talking about brothers, sisters, _fathers_, _mothers_…" Ahsoka's voice trailed off and she covered her mouth, feeling sick. She shook her head violently and went on, "See what I mean? Most people in the fandom just _don't like those kinds of themes _because _again_, the themes are unsettling and disgusting."

Ahsoka held up her hands. "Now, I know that not _all _people of fandoms think incest is bad – some people might like it, and I'm not going to hate on incest shippers, but this is a fact – incest isn't always well-liked because of its…_squick-y _feel."

Ahsoka sighed and clapped her hands together. "Moving on to the last subgenre – _whump." _She smiled. "Oh, my Force, there's literally whump _everywhere _in _every single fandom. _It's _impossible _to try and escape it."

"Whump is included in _any fic _about a character being emotionally or physically or mentally tortured and therefore is _very, very hurt._ Sometimes, it's included in dark fics, but it also goes into hurt/comfort stories, because usually, after a character goes through a whumping stage, there's another character who comforts him/her. And so, friendship fluff begins to blossom." Ahsoka got a dreamy, far-off look on her face and the expression lingered there for a few minutes before she went on, "But sometimes, whump can be down-right sad. I'm not kidding – some writers like to write whump as a signal that the character will later on go into some stage where they're permanently damaged and…"

Ahsoka's voice trailed off and she shook her head sadly. "There are too many writers who like torturing their characters…" She said and crossed her arms, plastering on an over-enthusiastic smile. "But I suppose that's why people like us enjoy it!"

"Aaand that's a wrap! That's the end of the _FanFiction Terminology _part! Tomorrow, I'm going to be exploring the _AU _section of FanFiction – hold onto your seats!" Ahsoka grinned and with a wave, yelled, "Bye!"

* * *

**A/N - As always, this wasn't meant to offend anyone. I know I missed a few genres in the FanFiction site, but I think most of those are self-explanatory. (Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Family, Friendship...) But if you think I should include it, anyways, I'll see if I can write one up. As of now, I'm thinking of simply going on with the AU topic, an OC rant, and...a few more interesting concepts. XD **

**Review, please! Give constructive criticism but no flames!**


	5. Alternate Universes

**Gaaah, I know, I know, I'm late! I was supposed to update this story daily, but I got side-tracked and FanFiction was being a bully and I was stressing over some pretty stupid things and I wanted to update other stories and and and...*collapses into a mess* GAAAAH! **

***clears throat* Anyways. It took me a while to whip this rant together - at one point, I just deleted the entire thing. O.O **

**However, I hope you'll overlook that little fact and** **enjoy! **

* * *

_Rant Five. Alternate Universes_

"Alternate Universes are something that _loads _of FanFiction users like to write about." Ahsoka stated matter-of-factly, clasping her hands together. "And I'm not going to lie – the Alternate Universe bit of FanFiction can go on and on and on!"

"Basically, _anything _can happen in AU stories. A certain character might be allowed to live, another character might die (even though he/she wasn't supposed to,) et cetera. AU stories can also merge with _crossovers_, in which _none _of the original characters have _anything _to do with their original fandom." Ahsoka added. "For example, some _Merlin and Harry Potter _crossovers are AU – does Arthur Pendragon _really _have magic in _Merlin_? Of _course _not! But in the crossover, _everyone _is allowed to have magic, as long as the writer wants them to."

Ahsoka grinned. "And the best part? No one has the right to judge you because of it! I mean, there's _always _going to be a few annoying reviewers who like to say things like, _why would you do that in this story? _or _I don't think that's a good idea…_" Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You know what? When you see those reviews, just ignore it because in AU stories, you are allowed to do what you want – that goes for any story you write. _You _are in charge, not the other people or the cynics."

Ahsoka puffed out a breath and straightened herself. "AU stories don't have to be crossovers, though – lots of fandoms have AU stories. One of the most common AU stories out there is probably _Modern Day AU_. Usually, you'll see these AU stories for fandoms that are set in a different time period or place or galaxy than ours." Ahsoka shrugged. "For example, _Doctor Who _modern day AU stories would mean that each and every character in the fandom (including the Doctor) would be set in today's time period and have _nothing _to do with the actual, original fandom except for perhaps their personalities and their names."

Ahsoka lifted her hands. "Yes, I know it sounds a bit confusing, but it's rather fun to play around with. There's _so many things _to do in AU stories, you see – you can make sure that a bad guy in a fandom suddenly turns good, or if the fandom had an unhappy ending, you can twist the ending around so that everyone will have a happy-ever-after."

Ahsoka paused. "Although, strangely enough, a lot of writers like to avoid happy-ever-afters…again, there's that entire theory about FanFiction writers being psychopaths or sociopaths in disguise."

"Just kidding!" Ahsoka said cheerfully. "But just to list some examples of AU stories – there's always, always, _always _a modern day AU story in which the characters are in school. Now, if they already _are _in school in the actual show/book/game/whatever-your-fandom-is, it'll probably be something along the lines of being in a different school – college, high school, elementary school, middle school, _whatever_. It doesn't even matter what pairing you choose! (Unless, of course, it's a submarine – ugh.)"

Ahsoka threw her hands up in the air. "I suppose AU stories can go hand-in-hand with random pairings – you can even make stuff up like a teacher liking a student, a student liking a teacher, (those last two seem wildly popular,) a student liking a student, a teacher liking a teacher…the list can go on and on and on and on…"

"Anyways." Ahsoka cleared her throat. "There's loads of other AU stories – you can have two people in a coffee-shop and meeting each other, two people in an asylum, (which, strangely enough, isn't written that often in the _Clone Wars_ fanfiction archive…oh, I shouldn't give you all too many ideas – you're crazy enough as it is…) two people in a brothel, (where did that even come from? No! Don't write about that! I beg of you!) two people in a spaceship, two people working in a bookshop…again, the AU thing in FanFiction can literally go on _forever_. You _can't _go wrong with AU stories unless, of course, you're either terrible with grammar and spelling or…just naturally a bad writer."

Ahsoka frowned. "That sounded mean. I'm sorry. Gah. I really _am _awful at these rants, aren't I? Most of the time, I just seem to annoy people." She slapped her hands together. "But if I'm annoying you people, I suppose I should annoy you just a bit longer, right?"

"AU pairings – very much like actual crack pairings or those pairings-that-don't-have-any-proof-to-support-it can just…be anything. Literally." Ahsoka said, shaking her head. "Because the words _Alternate Universe _hold _power _in FanFiction. It's actually the closest you'll ever get to trolling your readers and getting away with it because, again, _AU _is one of the biggest Get-Out-of-Jail cards in FanFiction."

"Of course, just because I said that, don't go around shipping random people or making twisted, out-of-control story-lines because let's face it – you're not supposed to do certain things, even if you're allowed." Ahsoka shrugged. "For example – you _don't have to _study for that super important exam that's due tomorrow morning, but who the heck doesn't study? You're still gonna study for that thing!"

Ahsoka paused. "Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to have a flood of comments about people boasting how they got a good grade on an exam they didn't properly study for."

"And that's all I have on AU stuff!" Ahsoka trilled, placing her hands on her hips. "Of course, I might have missed a few AU storylines, but that's all I could come up with for now – goodbye!"

* * *

**A/N - Well, I've received some not-so-nice Private Messages about this story, most of them just telling me how I'm being rather rude to everyone on FanFiction. :/ I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings - I really am. This was supposed to be satirical and crack-ish...however, for the love of Gallifrey, if you don't agree with me, do you have to be mean about it? Sheesh. Hate is overrated, peoples! Get that through your skull! **

***puffs out a breath* As always, review! I would love to hear your thoughts! (That are hopefully not about signing me up for therapy...*smiles sheepishly*) Constructive criticism is always great! (Regarding any actual, textual mistakes, please...) But flames are not! **


	6. Original Characters

**Aaand I'm coming back with daily updates! The reason why I didn't update this story yesterday was because no one got the email that I already updated on the day before until around six in the morning yesterday. (I think FanFiction is changing the emailing system...or is that just me? I don't get any alerts from FanFiction until six in the morning now, which I find a bit annoying...*sighs* Ah, well...) **

**Thank you for the support - enjoy!**

* * *

_Drabble Six. Original Characters_

Ahsoka kicked herself back to the wall, slapping her hands together. "Original Characters," she started. "Otherwise known as OCs. And _no_, there isn't supposed to be an apostrophe between the C and the s when trying to indicate that there is more than one Original Character, though I know that people like to do that."

Ahsoka held her hands to her face. "Now, I'm going to be _very _careful with this topic because I _know _that a lot of people have Original Characters. And those people who have Original Characters may _not have known _about the actual rules of FanFiction when it comes to them." She waved her hands around. "So, if you have an Original Character before and you didn't know the rules of having an Original Character, (and ended up breaking them,) don't be totally down! It's not your fault that no one told you about it until now!"

"So, where shall we start? An Original Character is exactly what it sounds like – the writer would create a character of their own and place it in the canon world. It doesn't matter who the Original Character is – it can be a minor character, a major character, a villain, a hero…whatever." Ahsoka shrugged. "It's actually rather fun to create an Original Character. You don't have to worry about 'staying in-character', like you have to do when writing with actual canon characters, but there _are _certain things that you might want to take into consideration before writing up an Original Character."

"In fact, if there's one thing that FanFiction writers are careful about when making an Original Character, it's _Mary Sues_, and if the Original Character is a boy, _Marty Sues_." Ahsoka said matter-of-factly. "Basically, _Mary/Marty Sues_ are Original Characters who are either perfect, modified version of the writer him/herself."

Ahsoka groaned. "I can't tell you how annoying Mary/Marty Sues are – most of the time, they're attractive, ridiculously talented in just about _everything they do_ (including music, talking to animals, et cetera), have some sort of tragic backstory, and to top it off, they have a Force-awful name."

"For example, one of the biggest Mary Sue stories in the entire FanFiction universe is the infamous _My Immortal_." Ahsoka shuddered. "Now, I'm not gonna hate on the writer, but most of the writers and readers on FanFiction have either heard of or read this particular fiction and all agreed that it was just…_awful_."

"For those of you who don't know, _My Immortal _was a FanFiction written in the _Harry Potter _fandom. The story revolved around an Original Character named Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, who was supposedly a vampire, only with perfectly human-looking teeth. Naturally, one of Ebony's main issues was that she was 'too beautiful' and funnily enough, she gets on with Draco Malfoy, (who, in the _Harry Potter _fandom is considered attractive…probably because he was played by Tom Felton,) and ends up battling Voldemort or something like that." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Mary Sue all the way!" Ahsoka said, cupping her hands over her mouth. She dropped them and continued, "But to be honest, I don't think there's ever been a worse Mary Sue in the FanFiction world – however, you still need to be careful."

"For example, if your Original Character falls in love with a canon character, don't make it the 'true love at first sight' situation, because we _all know _that _no one _falls in love _successfully _at _first sight _and ends up getting a happy relationship with that person. _No_. That just doesn't happen – don't argue with me, don't give me that lovey-dovey speech – _we all know it's true_. That sort of stuff only happens in _Disney _movies." Ahsoka said, shaking her head. "If you're going to make your Original Character fall in love with a canon character, at least make it _a realistic relationship development!_"

"Add some conflict! Some friend-zoning! Some gradual jealousy and tension!" Ahsoka added, flinging her hands up in the air. "Because _in real life, that's what happens_. Even in the canon world, you don't see the canon characters falling in love with each other like _that_." She snapped her fingers. "And if they do, well…they're either very, very lucky or the writers just wanted some good, old fairy-tale ending to the fandom or something."

"But hold on, peoples!" Ahsoka said. "If any of your Original Characters have these traits, there's still time to redeem yourself! If your Original Character has an unnatural talent in shooting a gun, make her/him have some sort of past in which he/she took shooting lessons! If your Original Character has unusual, powerful abilities, give her/him a weakness! A big one, too!"

"See?" Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "As long as you're careful about controlling your Original Character's traits, you should be fine. Remember, make him/her _realistic_. Most readers on FanFiction are very picky and very anti-Mary Sue/Marty Sue, so if you show even the _slightest _bit of making your Original Character a Mary/Marty Sue, they'll stop reading the story because…it's just annoying."

Ahsoka held out a hand, flicking away each finger as she started to list the last of her points. "Other things you might want to remember when writing about an Original Character – don't elaborate on how great his/her clothes are, don't elaborate on how many weapons he/she has, don't spend two paragraphs on how he/she looks, et cetera. Most readers don't even c_are _what your Original Character is wearing, so don't go on about how pretty or handsome he/she looks."

"And a few more things – if your Original Character is supposed to be a lonely, sad creature, don't overdo the characteristics. Don't have your Original Character constantly moaning about how miserable he/she is...and if he/she _does _start off like that, put in some _character development, _for Force's sake!" Ahsoka said, slapping a hand over her face. "I can't stress how important character development is when you have an Original Character as the main character of your story – if your Original Character is something of a Mary/Marty Sue, you can always have the character develop into a more realistic person."

Ahsoka threw up her hands. "And that's all for today! My little rant about Original Characters is over – and for tomorrow, well…is anyone ready for ratings?" She asked with a wink.

* * *

**A/N -Again, I'm sorry if I offended any of you - I personally didn't know that my own Original Character might potentially be a Mary Sue because I didn't even know the rules of creating an Original Character until much, much later...so don't feel bad! :) **

**As always, reviews would be nice - constructive criticism is tolerated, but flames are not. **


	7. Ratings

**Geezum, I need to control the amount of multi-chapter fic stories I'm making. I need to finish a ton of them before school starts, and that's when real poodoo happens. O.O **

**Anyways. At least I'm updating this story on time! (Ish...) This chapter is a bit...variable when it comes to rating, but then again, whaddya expect? I'm talking about ratings in this chapter, after all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Rant Seven. Ratings _

"You'll see ratings everywhere – for television shows, for books, for movies…even for simpler stuff like food and restaurants. Of course, the ratings may not always be _public,_ but they're certainly there, in your mind." Ahsoka said slowly, tapping her head from her position on the wall. She crossed her ankles and went on, "And, just like everything else in this world, FanFiction has a few ratings itself."

Ahsoka jumped up. "First rating would be _K_, which is the lowest and therefore, the _safest _and most general rating of FanFiction. According to FanFiction, _K _would indicate that the story is an appropriate read for anyone over the age of five, which I personally find rather ridiculous because I don't think _any child_ should be able to read fan fics at that age…"

Ahsoka shrugged. "But going onto details, you can be five years old or eighty-six and still be able to read this story because _everything _is perfectly neutral. There isn't supposed to be any swears or mature, adult scenes. I suppose if you wanted to write a K-rated romance story, the farthest the story would go would be hand-holding or kissing on the cheek or something." Ahsoka pointed at the camera, a stern look on her face. "And for all of you clotpoles out there, it means _no sex scenes, _even _if _the rating K is supposed to be for all ages."

Ahsoka clasped her hands together. "No violence, either. The worst possible thing that could go wrong in a K-rated fic would probably be…tripping on a twig and getting a scraped knee or something. There can't be any blood and/or gore and all that stuff. No guns, naturally – no big weapons. You can probably get away with a pair of scissors, though…" She mused and shook her head with a big grin. "Ah, I'm exaggerating – but bottom line, no weapons."

"K+ is the next rating – like K, it's for most ages – you'd have to be nine years old or older. Again, you can't put in anything _too_ serious here – according to FanFiction, you're allowed to put in 'mild coarse language', which I would think is something along the lines of 'sheesh' or 'hell' or 'heck' or something." Ahsoka held up her hands. "You know, the kind of words that you were told were 'bad' when you were a little kid."

"You can't have a lot of violence here, either," Ahsoka continued, "I suppose you could have a few characters throwing punches and kicks, but there can't be any major injuries involved. So, basically, you can't have a character break any of his/her bones, get a concussion…and you're _definitely _not allowed to mention blood and gore."

Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips. "Romance is the same level as K – I would suppose hand-holding and forehead/cheek kisses would only be considered appropriate." She shrugged. "But let's be real – when _you _were nine years old, you probably thought that all boys/girls had cooties or something and, therefore, you _definitely _wouldn't want to do any form of kissing."

"Going on to _T _– woo-hoo!" Ahsoka grinned. "This is where the fun begins, right?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Well, I suppose in some ways, yes, depending on who you are and what your definition of 'fun' is." She grimaced. "You're allowed to swear here – but it's still supposed to be somewhat minor, so thirteen year olds can listen to it and not cringe or gasp in surprise."

"Violence is allowed, too – I don't think you're supposed to write _too _much blood and gore, but I think you can have a few characters be the victims of major injuries." Ahsoka said halfheartedly. "Minor adult themes can be used, too – and you're allowed to have characters kiss, (you can even have them French-kiss, though I don't understand why you would shove your tongue down someone's throat…) hold hands, do whatever _except _sex."

Ahsoka threw her hands up in the air. "Sorry, but you can't. I don't think you're really supposed to mention sex at all in the story – I suppose you're allowed to _imply _that two characters decided to make love to one another, but you're never allowed to describe it, which brings us to the _M_ rating."

Ahsoka clapped her hands together. "Stories with this particular rating is only supposed to be read by teenagers and adults for a fairly obvious reason – these stories often contain really, really mature themes including torture, rape, et cetera."

"However, don't get all excited just yet – according to FanFiction dot net, you're still not allowed to describe the sexual interaction between two characters. Of course, you're still allowed to suggest that two characters had sex, or you can put little sex jokes, or maybe just cut away the scene in which the two have sex…but actually, describing the action isn't allowed. Not really." Ahsoka lifted her hands. "I know there's such things as lemons on FanFiction, but according to the ratings, you're not supposed to describe it…however, I suppose over some time, FanFiction decided to push away that little detail because almost everyone was doing it."

"If you want to be on the safe side, though, and avoid being banned from FanFiction, I suggest not really describing sexual interaction at all." Ahsoka said with a shrug. "But hey, if you think you can get away with it, fine by me – but don't say I didn't tell you so."

"There's also some sort of debate over the rating _MA _on FanFiction, which is basically the rating _M_, only _much _more intense and in this rating, you're actually allowed to describe the sexual interaction between two people." Ahsoka said. "But the reason why no one _sees_ MA stories is because FanFiction doesn't have that here. I believe it's supposed to be posted on another FanFiction site, but again, the details are rather cloudy on that one."

"And that's it for today!" Ahsoka whooped, clapping her hands together. "Goodbye!"

* * *

**A/N - I actually couldn't believe that lemons technically aren't allowed on FanFiction until I took a proper look at the ratings. O.O To be honest, I don't really know the real reason behind the majority of lemons on FanFiction when it's technically not allowed, so I'm sorry if I fudged up my information...I'm just going by the book and prior knowledge. :/ **

**As always, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always allowed, but flames are not! I'm thinking of covering forums of FanFiction next...what do you guys think about that?**


	8. Forums

**This rant wasn't very long - there's not a lot to cover on forums, after all...**

**But I hope you guys enjoy it, anyways! **

* * *

_Rant Eight. Forums_

Ahsoka clasped her hands together and looked up at the camera. "So. Forums." She said slowly. "Forums are fun – they're amazing and you get to interact with other psychopaths – ahem, I mean, FanFiction writers. Really – it's one of the easiest and awesomest ways to make friends."

"Now, there are two types of forums that I know of – RPG and a Contest forum." Ahsoka went on. "RPG, also standing for Roleplay-Game, is basically a forum in which you get to play or 'act' as a canon character, or, in some cases, an Original Character. But don't go around thinking that all RPG forums will allow you to make an Original Character – some forum administrators (who are the ones in charge of the forum, by the way,) don't allow you to make Original Characters simply because they don't want to have any Mary/Marty/whatever-they're-called Sues."

"Most RPG forums are great, but there's certain things that you want to know about when you're about to join a forum, because just like everything else on FanFiction, there are some automatic rules that you need to know." Ahsoka replied and shrugged. "It's just common courtesy, and you'll have to know about the automatic rules if you're to join."

"First of all, there's always a Chat Room, or a topic in which you're allowed to freely talk and get away from roleplaying. (RP.) In here, you can talk and talk and talk for as long as you like. You can meet a few new people and et cetera."

"But just like in real life, you'll have to greet everyone, yes? Whether you like it or not, be a good person and say _hello _to everyone in the chat room and _hello _to anyone who may come in the thread. People on the Internet can feel ignored _very _quickly and it is _not _a fun feeling." Ahsoka said halfheartedly. "That goes for RP threads as well. Some forums may allow you to do a little chat whilst roleplaying, and you can usually distinguish the text using parentheses. Example – '(Hello, everyone!) Merlin walked down the hall.'"

Ahsoka clasped her hands together. "So, don't forget to make everyone feel welcome! Secondly, do what you would normally do when you're first meeting someone or trying to make a friend. Be _nice!_ Be patient, calm, collected – or, at least, as collected as you could possibly be. Most of the time, people on FanFiction forums get along rather well and soon enough, you'll be giving each other little names and trading stories and Skyping and ranting to each other and all of that brilliant stuff!"

Ahsoka's smile faded. "But the thing is, there are some things that cause people to run away if you do certain things. For one, it doesn't matter _how _close you are to a certain person on the forum – don't do anything stupid. Don't brag about certain things – if someone does something well, congratulate him/her. If you don't, you might appear to look stuck-up and selfish. If you rarely talk to anyone, people will automatically assume that you're not interested in anything related to the forum. If you're only talking about _yourself _and not showing any interest in how anyone else is doing, well…that'll bring you back to point A. Bottom line, people will think that you're a jerk." Ahsoka said, lifting her hands.

"Don't forget that words may translate differently into people's heads because they can't see your expression whilst writing the words. For example, you might say, 'can we just RP now?' While some people might think that you're just tired and in need for some roleplay, others might think that you're severely annoyed and you need to get your way." Ahsoka grimaced. "It doesn't matter if you weren't _trying _to hurt anyone's feelings – it just looks differently on the screen than in person. I advise that if you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, put on one of those smiley-face expressions that everyone likes to do. Smiley-faces always show neutrality."

"Contest forums!" Ahsoka grinned, flashing a thumbs-up. "These things are _so _fun to be in – like RP forums, they might have a few chat topics to interact with other participators, though _unlike_ RP forums, it focuses on challenges and prompts given out to the forum members."

"The forum members will usually have to take their challenge, write a story, one-shot – whatever – with it and in the end, the forum administrator (and sometimes, the moderators,) will come up with a winner. The prizes can vary – sometimes it's an interview that will be posted in public, sometimes it's some sort of Internet acknowledgement thing…"

Ahsoka smiled. "The automatic rules apply to the contest forums as well – overall, forums are great. They're fun, they're awesome, they're amazing and I hope you'll like them! Bye!"

* * *

**A/N - Again, I'm sorry if I offended anyone, because I didn't mean to. Tomorrow's rant (communities, by the way,) probably won't be very long, either, merely because there's not a lot to talk about on that little bit. **

**As always, please review! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not. **


	9. Communities and Final Tips

**I know it's been forever since I last updated, but...this is a wrap-up to this rant-story. I know, I know, it's kind of an abrupt ending but I was desperate to finish this story and really, I think I've come to the end of this, or at least, I've gone the farthest I could go. (Or not - I don't know, it's kind of debatable.) **

**Anyways, I hope you can brush away the fact that it's taken me this long to update - enjoy! **

* * *

_Rant Nine. Communities and Final Tips_

"Communities!" Ahsoka said cheerfully, pumping a fist in the air. "I really don't know where to go with this because frankly, communities aren't always popular on FanFiction." She shrugged her shoulders. "Or maybe they are. I'm not quite sure – I personally never really checked on communities as often as I would have liked."

She slapped her hands together in enthusiasm. "But that doesn't mean that I don't know about them! Communities are pretty simple – there aren't really any manners that you need to know, though there _are _certain things that you might want to get used to when joining a community."

"For one, if you're a member of the staff or following a community, you'll _always _get an alert _every time someone adds a story in the archive." _Ahsoka grimaced. "If your community doesn't get a lot of stories per day, then that's all fine, but if your community gets hundreds and hundreds of story per day, well…time to worry!"

Ahsoka held up her hands. "If you _do _receive a lot of emails, best thing to do in that situation is shoot the administrator a Private Message and politely ask to be taken out of the staff, or just unsubscribe from the community if you were following it."

"However, don't tell the administrator to somehow _filter _or _lessen _the amount of emails you get, because he/she doesn't have much more control over the emails than you do." Ahsoka said. "Geezum."

"Now, since we've got the majority of FanFiction out of the way, I'll leave you with some final tips before you start your magnificent journey on this treacherous road. Ready?" Ahsoka grinned, waving her hands dramatically in front of herself. "Number one – don't be scared to make friends on FanFiction! I know there's all that stuff about cyberbullying and creepy stalkers, but not everyone here is like that! Of course, I don't encourage you to give away your email address or your cell phone number or your full name or anything like that, but act natural! Be yourself! Chances are that there's going to be hundreds of people out here that have the same interests as you!"

"However, though you should be ready to dive into the social world of FanFiction (I never thought I'd use those two phrases in one sentence – social world and FanFiction?) you should also be considerate of other users. Not only are there a lot of people you could relate to, but a lot of these people _may _be in different time-zones. FanFiction is a site for people all around the world, so if you're going to shoot someone a Private Message, don't pester them and bug them to answer you because _again_, they might be busy with something else."

"Number…something. FanFiction users, believe or not, _do _have a life outside of FanFiction. Heck, _you _probably have a life outside of FanFiction, even if it's miraculously small or boring. There's always going to be _something _that people need to do and again, the best thing to do in these situations is to be as understanding and patient as possible." Ahsoka said with a nod. "And I'm just going to say it now – while a lot of FanFiction users can be really easygoing about the constant flow of Private Messages and questions and constructive criticism, others might get riled up, especially if those 'other people' are busy with other things." Ahsoka shrugged. "So, again, it's always best to make your messages or comments as calm and neutral as possible. Add a smiley face, for goodness' sake, because smiley faces always mean neutrality."

Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips and went on, "Another bit of advice I could give you regarding FanFiction is to ignore the flames. Seriously – if the flame was sent by a user on FanFiction, it would be best to either shake it off or shoot the writer a Private Message and talk it out. Ask if he/she could offer constructive criticism or tips on how to improve instead – who knows, you might even become friends with that person that way!"

"If it's a guest reviewer, just disprove of it. You don't need to approve of it if it's a flame – you really don't. You don't owe that flamer anything." Ahsoka shook her head. She slapped her hands together.

"With that said, FanFiction really is a wonderful place to be on! There'll be a whole ton of bumps and bruises, but hey, so do roller-coasters and people _love _roller-coasters!" Ahsoka flashed a smile at the camera and stuck her hands into a small thumbs-up. "So, what are you doing now? Get out and come to FanFiction!"

* * *

**A/N - Again, this story wasn't meant to offend anyone. At all. If I _did _offend you in some way, please accept my apology. **

**Reviews are always great - should I do more rants from now on? Of course, not about FanFiction, but just about...stupid things! Silly things! Like people at school! Or people at work! (Forget that - I don't know what people at the office act like, though I've heard plenty from my neighbors...) Or types of people in different fandoms! Hm...should I go on with that? XD **

**Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not! Luv ya bunches!**


End file.
